


The Road East

by Snapdragonesters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Haikyuu characters in the Lord of the Rings universe, M/M, Middle Earth AU, in which Daichi is an elf, set in the middle of the third LOTR movie, why?? we may never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdragonesters/pseuds/Snapdragonesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth is at war when Sawamura Daichi's diplomatic mission brings him in contact with a remarkable human named Sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is behind, the world ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I am a tremendous dork, and so I wrote this strange AU. I worried I was trying to mix two un-mixy things, but I ended up enjoying this a lot so I decided to post it. It is set in Middle Earth, in the middle of the sequence of events from the third Lord of the Rings book/movie. The chapters are also ridiculously different in length- the first one is stupidly short and then they get much much longer. Please try to bear with it!! The point of view also switches from chapter to chapter.

The first time he saw the man, he was laughing. The sound held him still. Like the laughter of a burbling stream, falling away down a mountain and tumbling to the bottom with a quiet chuckle. The elf looked over to regard the man, pausing as he strode across the grass. Light silver hair tossed gently in the chill autumn air. In two hundred years, Sawamura Daichi had not heard a voice- and certainly never a human’s- so pleasant.  
  
Daichi had always looked upon humans fondly. They were often hardworking and strong-willed, traits he held in high regard. As a race he did understand the disdain that many of his kind viewed them with; men could be wicked, prone to corruption and easily deceived. However many he had come across in the past had bloomed with a vibrancy unlike his own long-lived race, and so had chosen to take up a role as an ambassador to the realms of men. He was familiar with men. So what was this man standing across the field?  
  
He was not of Gondor; his light skin and silvery hair did not match the dark features of many breeds of man. Daichi supposed he was probably Rohirrim, though his hair was shorter than was customary to that land. His face was rounder than most of the stern men of Rohan, and held an unexpected gentleness. The man confirmed this, a soft quirk to his mouth as he ruffled the hair of a small being next to him. Daichi should have been surprised at the hobbit in his company, a slight brown-haired fellow with a sun streak on his forelock, but the man held his gaze. The pale human spoke, and indeed from across the field Daichi could detect the rough edge of Rohirric to his speech, though he spoke the common Westeron. These harsher inflections were softened by the man’s light, gently-pitched voice. He appeared to be explaining to the excitable hobbit the best way to control a horse. Daichi strained his acute ears.  
  
“… if they trust you.” The object of Daichi’s focus reached out to pat a tall blood bay horse, who butted him affectionately with its head. The dark red-brown of the coat stood in high contrast with the light head in front of it.  
  
“So you should never kick hard, and it’s vital to spend time with your mount before you engage in battle.” The light haired man finished his explanation, leaning gently on the horse’s shoulder. The big animal did not seem to mind. Daichi’s thoughts were interrupted by a strong voice in elvish.  
  
“Sawamura. The lord Elrond has a message he would like you to convey to the Rohirrim prince.” The elf turned his brown eyes on his companion, making a mental note to return to the thought of the light man later.


	2. And there are many paths to tread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first my inclination was to make Suga the elf. But then I thought that he would be taller, because elves are like that, and that didn't seem right. And then I started thinking about semi-dark skinned ponytail elf Daichi and I died a little, so that's what I decided on. This chapter is from Suga's perspective. Enjoy!

Sugawara Koushi did not understand. 

He had been training on the open grounds near his tent with some twenty other men. He fought two at once, his long spear whirling as he used both ends to keep his opponents at bay. Using the length to his advantage- after all, these spears were intended to be used from horseback- he knocked the feet out from underneath the shield-bearing man with the butt of the spear. The large bearded man landed on the ground with a thud as Koushi drew one of his twin blades. He thrust his heavy blunted spear at the man still on his feet, slightly to the left. The man predictably dodged to his right, where Koushi was already moving his sword. He stopped centimeters from the man’s neck, near the joint of his armor. They stood still for a moment, chests heaving. The man- his sparring friend from Gondor, Tanaka- grinned at Koushi.

“Damnit, you got me, Suga. I forgot how much you had drilled those mov- moves….” Tanaka had trailed off, quieting to look at something behind Koushi. What could silence the irrepressible Tanaka? He turned to glance behind him, the training gear padding his body making it necessary that he pivot instead of just looking.

Which left Koushi with the object of his confusion. A raven-haired elf stood before him, regarding him quietly with deep brown eyes. A plain dark tunic and cloak of black and orange hung from his tall form. High boots laced up to his knees, covering soft equally dark pants. His face was less aloof than most elves, eyes gently sloping and guileless. His jaw was strong, less delicate than usual for an elf, but his height and pointed ears gave him away. His hair showed these plainly, pulled back in a long dark ponytail. The elf spoke in a deep voice, the foreign lilt of elvish coloring the words spoken in the common tongue.

“Pardon my intrusion. Would you spar with me next, if you are willing?” Koushi still did not understand. Why did this elf want to practice with him? Elves lived indefinitely, they accumulated better fighting skills than mortals had the time to. This elf was probably hundreds of years old. How would sparring with Koushi, only twenty-four, be any use to him?

“Umm, all right. That’s fine with me. But, why…?” the man could feel a wrinkle forming between his brows as he frowned in confusion, but he refrained from finishing his question- the last thing he wanted was to seem rude. The elf smiled, properly interpreting his confusion.

“It’s been a while since I last fought anyone. Nearly- well, many years. So I’m a bit rusty.” He cocked his head gently, still smiling at Koushi. Weren’t elves supposed to be disdainful of other races? This one spoke the common tongue and he wanted to fight humans. Wanted to fight Koushi. Why? Maybe he was over-thinking it. He had no experience with elves, this was the first one he had spoken to. The elvish contingent had set up tents fairly near here, though their leader had his seat high on the cliff overlooking the camp. Perhaps this was… well, he could never believe it was common, but perhaps it wasn’t unheard of. He nodded his head despite the fluttering in his chest, giving the taller being a hesitant smile. Trying to convey acceptance of the idea.

“I’m happy to help, in that case.” Koushi hesitated, then went to re-sheathe his sword as the elf unclasped his cloak. The pin wrought in the shape of a crow was dropped on top of the pool of black fabric, edged and shot through with lines of orange. The elf produced a simple looking staff from where it had hung on his belt. It was dark wood, capped with steel on the ends. The elf wielded it with a comfortable familiarity, settling into a defensive stance and casting his steady gaze once again on Koushi.

“I’m ready when you are.” His voice was very deep. Koushi frowned and stepped off to the side, dropping his spear. He had no doubt the elf would be able to get past the first attack with a spear, and when he did the large and heavy weapon would only get in his way. Dark eyes, the deep solid brown of mahogany, brightened as Koushi returned to stand several strides away from the elf.

“A good decision. You seem like a well-trained fighter.” The praise took Koushi aback. He shrugged, sweeping his twin practice blades from their sheathes. His weapons were single edged and tapered to points, not as long or heavy as most swords. The blunt edges for practicing wouldn’t cut like sharp weapons, but safety was always important while training and the elf didn’t have any protective gear on at all. He felt an edge of worry, but no one- least of all an elf, renown for being well learned- would recklessly get themselves hurt. Everything they did was by design, or so it was rumored. He bent at the knees, balancing lightly on feet shoulder width apart.

“Ready?” The elf nodded, staff held easily in front of him. “Begin.” Koushi spoke the word and lunged forward. There was no way he would be able to outlast an elf, and this one said he hadn’t fought in years. Koushi’s best option was to strike hard and fast, and use whatever advantage he could get by moving first. He swung one blade at the other male’s arm, just the right height to block, and cut his other sword towards his opposite knee. In theory this should cause the elf to block the first sword and the second would disable him. Koushi flinched slightly as he swung the second blade, hand twitching to turn the flat of the blade towards the male’s leg. He needn’t have worried. The elf blocked the first sword as intended, moving his staff seamlessly to catch the blade on the wood between his hands, and then jumped straight in the air in an unnatural display of agility. His knees folded up, and the sword passed harmlessly underneath. A normal opponent would have been unable to perform a move like that, it was too fast. Koushi’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t be able to win by normal means with this being. He needed a plan, but for now the only chance he had was to continue attacking. 

As the elf’s feet touched down on the ground Koushi narrowed his eyes and advanced again, blades swinging seamlessly from one drilled pattern to the next. Right sword uppercut, high. Blocked. Left sword midsection, blocked. Right sword rebound low and fast. Blocked. The staff spun in the elf’s hands, a dark brown blur to match those deep eyes, tracking Koushi. To avoid the assault of the two blades the elf was circling back and around, making Koushi follow him. His step was so light the grass sprung back up as his feet left their resting place, leaving no trace.

His defense was impenetrable. No matter how fast Koushi moved the other male received his blades solidly, turning them aside or avoiding them all together. A low swipe towards the elf’s leg slashed the empty air uselessly as the male danced backwards, maintaining a light but solid footing. The elf ducked and weaved, defending. And he seemed to be getting faster. Koushi was beginning to breathe hard. His weapons were not long, so he had to compensate by constantly moving. The longer this went on the less likely he would be to overcome the power of the elf. Unless maybe he did something unexpected.

The silver haired human brought his swords together and drove them point-first at his opponent. Both were about chest height. The elf did the sensible thing, crossing his body with the staff to knock both swords aside. As the other end of the staff came up and towards his undefended torso, Koushi should have stopped and tried to dodge. Instead he continued toward the elf carried by momentum, body already sideways from the block and shoulder lowered. He came inside the reach of the staff which caused two things to happen at once. He was too close, so the momentum of the weapon didn’t hurt as much as it should have when it thudded against his side. And his shoulder slammed into the elf’s torso, knocking him bodily to the ground. Koushi went down on top of him, the elf’s knee catching him in the stomach. His breath left his body in a rush, and he rolled to the side to gasp for air. One of his swords had been knocked entirely out of his hand, but the other one remained in his grip. He rose to his knees to place it on the raven haired male’s collar, but it fell from his hand as he continued to try to pull air into his very empty lungs. Meanwhile, the elf regained his feet. Both paused for several long moments as Koushi’s gasps evened out. At last he leaned back on his heels and wiped the sweat from his eyes, looking up at the lithe figure before him.

“That victory is yours.” The elf gave him a smile. On any other of his fair race the deep interest in his eyes would look unsettling, but this male gave off no ill intent. Deeply imbedded instinct told Koushi to be cautious, but the unusually dark face did not seem dangerous to the man. The tall figure’s demeanor was quietly strong, but his active friendliness with the man kept him from seeming aloof. This was not what Koushi had been led to believe of the nature of elves.

“It was luck that my leg caught you, so you may have that fight.” Solid shoulders sloped as the form above Koushi leaned down, and the elf extended his free hand to the man kneeling on the grass. Koushi didn’t know what to expect, but the hand was firm and warm in his grasp as he pulled himself to his feet.

“Thank you. This is when you haven’t practiced in a while?” Koushi rubbed his head and smiled ruefully. “You must be excellent. Your defense in particular…” He trailed off as a thought occurred to him. He didn’t know what the elf’s offense looked like- he hadn’t made a single attempt to attack Koushi.

“What’s your name? I’m Sawamura Daichi. I accompany the lord Elrond of Rivendell.” His name and affiliation, tacked on as a polite afterthought. The spark of interest in the eyes of the elf- no, Sawamura- mystified Koushi. He actually wanted to know who the light haired man was.

“Sugawara Koushi. I ride with the Rohirrim.” He bowed his head politely and met dark features and smiling mahogany eyes.  
“Well, Sugawara. Would you like to go again?”


	3. Through shadow, to the edge of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of Mama and Papa crow?? Perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting hella long. I have more written for this fic, I just want to look over it before I post it, so updates should be soon-ish. I'm still so unsure about this whole work, but oh well- it's here if anyone wants to read it. Thanks so much for reading this far!

Sugawara Koushi was like spring incarnate. He was gentle and warm and bright. He was also determined and clever, displaying the better traits of men. And Daichi loved to fight him. Despite Daichi’s returning skill and thus Sugawara’s lack of successful matches, he was undiscouraged and he continued to adapt. His physical abilities were excellent for a human’s, his fighting style born of many years’ hard work. He thought on his feet and became increasingly formidable the more he understood his opponent. Daichi could see soft grey-brown eyes reading his moves, trying to figure out the tendencies of a new kind of adversary. Yes, Daichi loved to fight Sugawara.

But he liked fighting with him even more. The silver haired man had suggested it several days after they had begun to spar. To that point Daichi had simply asked the light Rohirrim to practice with him so he would be prepared for battle should they be attacked. However that day Sugawara had called his companions over from their archery practice.

“Tanaka, Asahi. Will you fight against us?” The gentle face turned to regard Daichi, words spilling from his mouth with a rush.

“If you don’t mind. I thought we could fight together today. For a change?” Warmth settled in his chest at the man’s suggestion.

“Yes. I would like to try that.” The pale man’s face lit up and Daichi felt a smile pulling at his mouth in return. Daichi had never encountered a human as gentle as this one was. Perhaps that was what drew him to Sugawara. His existence was like the bright, full bloom of a short lived flower. Beautiful and even more precious, because the handful of years would slip from his hand like grains of sand, leaving the world just a little colder. Daichi shook the thought from his head, focusing on Sugawara’s pleasant banter with his friends. He turned to Daichi again, warm smile still curving along his soft mouth.

“Oh, you should just call me Suga. All my friends do.” He gestured at the duo in front of him, and Daichi’s eyebrows rose a little in surprise.

“All right. Then please call me Daichi.” Sugawara’s eyes widened and he stuttered an uncertainty.

“That’s the name I’m most used to anyway. Most of my companions from Rivendell are older than I am, so they often use my first name.” Some of them, at least. The less formal ones. But in this world of men unbound by the customs of an immortal race, formality was rarely observed. Daichi would prefer the men in his company, and Suga in particular, be comfortable with his presence.

“So, are you prepared to spar?” Daichi pulled his staff out of his belt and looked at his- their- opponents. They prepared weapons of their own and a disappointing fight ensued. With a fighter as good as Suga and himself, they made quick work of their opponents, disarming them within a few moments. Daichi was feeling vague dissatisfaction, but then Suga looked up at him with wide eyes.

“How about more? If you want, we could try fighting four or five others as well.” Daichi looked down at those light brown eyes, accented by a single small mark in one corner, and he could feel the excitement on his own face.

“As many as you want.” Daichi almost startled himself with the invitation. He had not intended to sound quite so enthusiastic. However he decided this did not bother him when Suga came back with a smile so bright he nearly looked away. Among his own people and the stern, unsmiling men of Gondor he was unused to such displays. The young man called to several other Rohirrim resting nearby. They quickly agreed to fight the pair. A larger space was cleared on the grass and the men spread out in a circle around the elf and man. Suga moved to stand at Daichi’s back and they nodded their readiness.

This fight was much more interesting. Daichi had to rely on his ears to tell him where Suga was, the telltale clash of steel on steel allowing him to keep track of the quick fighter behind him. Daichi had maneuvered himself so that three of their five opponents were set against him. His staff whirled as he moved to block their onslaughts, refraining from moving as much as normal. It would be better for Suga if they stayed in roughly one place until at least some of their opponents were down. He struck one man in the stomach with the base of his staff as he ducked beneath another’s attack. The man went down and he swung his staff up to meet the third man’s axe. When their weapons met below the blade he slid his own down the haft of the axe with force until wood met the man’s fingers. Daichi was glad most of the men trained with gloves. His opponent cried out and the weapon fell from his grip. The last man moved more carefully than the others. He waited on guard for Daichi to attack. As the elf stepped forward he noticed the hard impact of a body hitting the ground behind him. He listened, and Suga’s quickened breath began to circle towards his right. Daichi stepped forward and engaged the man in front of him, who warded off his attacks just barely. Suga entered his field of vision, circling around behind the man. Daichi advanced again, forcing the man back, and Suga tapped him on the back with the flat of his blade. Daichi stepped back and lowered the staff. The man, fairly average height with black hair, stepped to the side and gave them an abashed smile.

“Well fought. You two are an excellent pair.”

“Thanks Ennoshita.” The musical voice replied for both of them. Brown sugar eyes in a pale face met Daichi’s own and he returned a smile that was nearly shy but full of warmth. How was it possible? This man, a simple human, was the most interesting and genuine being the elf had ever met. However long he lived, his life would be far too short. The thought filled Daichi with a quiet sadness. He drew his thoughts from those dark paths; there was no point in dwelling. The silver haired man turned to Daichi, sheathing his weapons and beginning to excuse himself.

“I’d like to spar a bit more, but I need to spend time working with Bregon. My horse.” The man added on the explanation at Daichi’s questioning look. As usual, Daichi felt a spark of interest towards the gentle man.

“May I watch? It is said that the Rohirrim are unmatched horsemen, but I have yet to see one ride except in travel.” The surprise in the man’s eyes was familiar, but so too was his agreeable smile.

“All right, if you’d like. It won’t be terribly exciting, but you’re welcome.” The lean man turned, beginning to stride towards the northeastern edge of camp. Daichi followed in silence. Suga’s steps were sure and firm, booted feet thudding softly through the grass. After several minutes they reached one of the many clusters of white tents in the camp. The blood bay horse picketed next to a tent looked up and whickered softly as the man approached. Daichi recognized the animal from the first time he had seen Suga. The Rohirrim approached the bay, afternoon sun blazing in his starlight hair to turn it nearly white. The horse butted him affectionately and Suga laughed, patting the red-brown neck firmly.

“This is Bregon. He’s been with me for several years.” The man looked again at Daichi, hand tangled in the black mane. Daichi smiled at Suga.

“He seems very faithful to you. Rohan breeds fine horses.” Suga nodded, looking at the horse with pride.

“He’s the best.” With a last pat the man walked to the tent, grabbing a saddle blanket from beside it and returning to the bay. He tossed it over the tall back, then repeated the process with the saddle. As he settled it in place and tossed the stirrup over the seat, he turned to Daichi.

“So how long has it been since you fought? You mentioned it had been a while when you asked to spar with me that first time. I’ve been curious.” He ducked beneath his horse and resurfaced with the girth. Long fingers skillfully cinched the saddle tight, piercing brown eyes glancing at the elf. Daichi scratched the back of his head, a little disappointed to have to bring up his age. It would only make the human regard him as more foreign when Daichi wanted him to be comfortable.

“Ah. It has been close to forty years.” He searched the human’s face for a reaction, but the pale face remained carefully neutral.

“I see. Nearly double my age, then.” The smile returned, though it seemed less warm than before. Masking some other emotion that flickered in chromatic eyes. Suga huffed as he gave the saddle a last tug, making sure it sat well.

“What have you been doing in the mean time?” Suga continued his gentle questioning as he worked to remove the halter and bridle his horse.

“I serve as an ambassador to the lord Elrond. For the last ten years I have been in Rivendell studying languages. I spent much of my time before that in Gondor, though I traveled back once a year to bring tidings to Elrond and his council.” Suga nodded to Daichi’s explanation.

“What languages do you know?”

“I am most comfortable with Elvish and Westeron, though I am proficient in Rohirric and Haradrim. I am still learning the language of the Easterlings and the most common orc language.” White eyebrows rose and the man nodded, focused on his own hands as he tightened the bridle.

“Well if you would ever like to practice your Rohirric, I’d be pleased to help.” His preparations complete, he nodded towards an open grassy area near the edge of the camp and began to walk his horse. Daichi followed. When they arrived the slender man mounted up, swinging a leg easily over the horse’s back and settling himself in the saddle. Daichi stood to his right, simply pleased to stand aside and observe him. Suga’s face cleared, settling into a relaxed expression. He sat his horse for a moment and then, to Daichi’s surprise, dropped the reins. He nudged his horse with his calves and the bay obligingly walked forward. After several meters the horse turned to the right, walking in a circle before straightening out and continuing. He wasn’t just wandering. Suga was steering him gently, easily- with his legs. Daichi felt his own eyebrows rise as the man’s arms hung gently by his side while Bregon walked in an easy figure eight. This continued for several minutes, the bay responding to easy touches and shifts of weight from his light haired rider.  
Daichi was impressed well before Suga nudged his horse into a trot. He proceeded to repeat the movements at the higher speed. The bay turned easily at his expert touch. He wheeled, pivoting fast, reacting to his rider’s silent commands. Fifteen minutes passed in that manner, Daichi watching as Suga rode with a pleasant concentration on his face. As the man focused Daichi was free to admire his fluid movements. Well-muscled arms hung by his side and the breeze ruffled his unruly hair, features sharply drawn against the gray mountain face behind. Eventually the horse stopped in front of Daichi to a gentle “whoa” from the pale man on horseback. Suga hadn’t touched the reins once during that time. The man swung down and he sent an apologetic smile at Daichi.

“Sorry, I’m sure that was hardly worth your time.” Daichi strongly disagreed.

“No, it was very impressive. I haven’t seen riders who could control their mounts so easily without reins, you’re very good.” Light cheeks flushed at his praise.

“In Rohan there are a fair number who can. It’s useful if you fight on horseback.” Lean shoulders shrugged modestly. “My father taught me. He’s a horse trainer, so I had the best teacher.” Daichi nodded thoughtfully, adding the fact to his knowledge of the Rohirrim.

“I see. Well, I have duties to attend to for now, so I should return to my companions.” An understanding smile and a nod met Daichi’s statement. The elf hesitated, then extended a cautious invitation.

“But if you’d like, would you meet me this evening for a meal? If you can spare the time I’d like to hear some of the lore of Rohan.” Thinly veiled excuse though it was Suga accepted more readily than Daichi had expected, surprise turning into a smile sweet as spring.

“Certainly. Where shall I meet you?”

……

They ate together that evening near Daichi’s tent, sharing a meal of apples and bread brought by the elves. Suga seemed slightly on edge so Daichi spoke of the places he had been, in Rivendell and during his travels, until the young man relaxed. He listened with an easy smile as Daichi recounted his first trip to Gondor, how he had gazed at the massive stone city with such amazement that one of his companions had to remind him they were meeting an escort soon. As the gentle Rohirrim sat at ease, munching thoughtfully on an apple, Daichi finished his tale and let his curiosity take over.

“I don’t believe I have heard much about your trade. Do you train horses like your father?” Suga shook his head, his light throat moving in the firelight as he swallowed the bite of apple.

“I like working with horses, but since I came of age I have mostly rode patrols with an éored across Rohan. We are assigned to the West Emnet, from Edoras to the banks of the Entwash, which we follow north to Fangorn. We then return by various paths.” Slender hands set the apple down to gesture expressively as Suga spoke, tracing his route in the cool night air.

“When I can I return home to help my father. He and my mother live close to Edoras.”

“Daichi nodded, trying to picture maps he had viewed years ago. Another thought chased the geography out of his head.

“I see. Are you unmarried then?” It was harder to keep his voice uninterested than it should have been. He could not tell if the other male noticed, but his pale face flickered through surprise before it settled in guarded uncertainty. Steady eyes searched Daichi’s own features.

“Ah… yes, I am.” His hands clenched, perhaps from embarrassment. Daichi opened his mouth to speak, but Suga elaborated.

“I not found the right person yet, I suppose. In any case women did not… interest me much.” That pause. Was the slender Rohirrim implying what Daichi thought he might be? The elf had never been in love himself, but he knew that his own eyes were drawn more to men’s forms than those of females. And, he had noted, this man in particular held unusual appeal for him. Despite the fact that he was a human. Brown eyes would not meet his gaze and Daichi felt the need to reassure the man.

“It is the same for me, I suppose.” Surprised features turned back to look at him again. A smile that Daichi swore was teasing crept on to the expressive face.

“What? And you’ve lived for- how long now? A hundred years or something?” The light voice spoke quickly, the Rohirric edge to his words more pronounced than normal. Daichi shrugged, trying to maintain a dignified look.

“Two hundred and four. You’d think in all that time I’d have found someone worthwhile, but…” The elf ran a hand over his hair and shrugged again. The light man tossed his head back and burst into peals of laughter. Daichi’s brows came together slightly in confusion- he had expected Suga to be taken aback by his age. It appeared that his adaptable fighting style sprung from an equally flexible and accepting personality.

“Two hundred and four years, and not a single lover to show for it.” Starlight hair ruffled in the gentle breeze as the willowy man favored Daichi with that easy smile, still a little teasing. “Well, I suppose you were among men for much of that time. Few chances to find love if you spend your time away from your homeland.” Golden red firelight reflected from Suga’s brown eyes when he turned his head to gaze into the flame. Daichi tried to catch the hint of emotion running across the expressive face. Was he just seeing disappointment because that’s what he wanted?

“Ah, clearly you’re not so familiar with Elvish lore. There are a few cases of elves and humans marrying. There was Lúthien Tinúviel, the Elf-maid who the mortal Beren loved…” Clever brown eyes turned back to Daichi, patches of stone on the snow-white slopes of his face. He smiled, pale lips curving up as the elf recounted part of the tale. A chill had blown in as the wind picked up and the man shifted closer to the fire, long legs folding neatly as he settled and listened to Daichi speak. As the elf finished his summary the man nodded.

“That is good to know. They did not survive their many wars…” Suga’s eyes glanced to the fire again as his face fell, but he mustered another smile and directed it back to Daichi. “But that doesn’t mean the rest of us won’t. You’ll certainly return home after this is over, you’re an amazing fighter.” The dark-haired elf felt his face heat slightly.

“My combat ability is acceptable at best, as far as elves go. I cannot compare to fighters who make a living of it.” His shoulders rose and fell, trying to shrug off the praise. Suga was unconvinced.

“I’d still say you’re fairly remarkable. The others we train with agree. They actually asked me to see if you would be willing to instruct them.” A nervous chuckle told Daichi that Suga still did not understand that the elf would be happy to do anything that bought him time with the gentle man. He continued, oblivious.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, and if it interferes with your duties then please don’t worry about it. But-“

“I would be happy to instruct them.” Daichi cut him off, smiling. “Will you help me? You’re a good fighter and you seem to work well with most everyone.” Suga flushed at the praise and looked taken aback as the elf continued. “Even that irrepressible friend of yours- Tanaka? Several days ago you kept him from picking a fight with that tall Rohirrim, the disdainful one.” Daichi’s smile widened at the memory, and he captured the willowy male’s eyes with his own. “For their own well-being your presence would be most valuable.” Warmth spread in Daichi’s chest like sunlight through the woods as the man nodded. His face and ears were still tinged pink as he brushed off the praise with a chuckle.

“Well, someone has to keep those children from killing each other.” One steel grey eyebrow rose to give Suga’s gentle face a look of exasperated amusement. Daichi laughed and agreed. As they spoke one of Daichi’s companions from Rivendell strode past their fire, retiring to his tent for the night. The Rohirrim startled slightly and looked to the sky, perhaps trying to judge the hour.

“It’s late. I should probably return.” The firelight played on one half of his face, turning the pale skin to bronze as the other half lay in deep shadow. Daichi voiced his agreement and stood up, lending the other male his hand as he unfolded and rose. The soft hand lingered in his for an instant as Suga gained his feet before pulling away and returning to the man’s side.

“Good night Daichi. Thank you for dinner.” The polite words were accompanied by a small wave as the Rohirrim turned. Daichi caught the upturned corner of a mouth, accented by a beauty mark as slim shoulders straightened. Daichi spoke to the retreating back, noting gently swaying hips as the silver haired man strode away from him.

“It was my pleasure. Sleep well.”


	4. Until the stars are all alight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi doesn't find it easy being a soldier. Suga is a mother hen and worries about everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains brief angst and Yams throws up at the beginning. It also gets ridiculously cheesy, like wow. You have been warned.

Koushi stepped from his tent into the early morning mist. His mind still lingered on the previous night as he stretched, arms pushed up at the fog obscuring the sky. Daichi wanted his help. He wanted to train the younger soldiers with Koushi. The elf was unexpectedly kind, and he continued to show an unexplainable interest in spending time with the man. Koushi was beginning to worry… The attention was going to his head and the affection he was beginning to feel for the raven-haired male was pointless. Daichi’s unusual reciprocating behavior was unsettling him, that was all- elves, male ones in particular, did not form attachments to humans. Particularly not men.

The sound of retching from a nearby cluster of tents brought the Rohirrim swiftly out of his reflections. Koushi stepped around his tent and saw a shape kneeling by several trees in the fog. He walked over, stepping quickly to the dark-haired man’s side. He was bent at the waist, emptying whatever remained of yesterday’s dinner on the ground. Koushi knew that frecked, clean-shaven face.

“Are you well, Yamaguchi? You’re not sick, are you?” The light haired man laid a hand on his friend’s back, trying to soothe him. Hands came off bent knees and Yamaguchi straightened, wiping his mouth on his sleeve with a grimace. Wide eyes turned to Koushi and a wavering smile fought its way onto his face.

“Ah, Suga! I, um… yes, yes, I’m… I’m all right…” He ran a hand through his black hair, an embarrassed look on his face. Koushi’s eyebrows drifted up. The man was shaking.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…. it’s not really…” Yamaguchi seemed to lose an internal battle. His mouth fell out of the attempted smile, drawing down and quivering slightly. Black lashes flickered as he blinked rapidly. Koushi grabbed the man’s wrist and gently tugged him forward.

“Will you come sit in my tent? If you want to talk, that is.” Yamaguchi seemed to have lost the ability to speak, but he nodded mutely. Koushi heaved an internal sigh of relief. He had been afraid the black haired man would refuse, try to keep up his façade. The Rohirrim pushed open the flap of his tent and drew his friend inside, sitting him down on a spare pillow. The space was not large, but at least it was private. Few people were up so early, so their conversation had little likelihood of being overheard. Koushi pulled a blanket from his cot, wrapping it around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. He then sat across from him and gazed at the freckled man with concern.

“Forgive me, but you don’t look ‘all right’. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” wide brown eyes closed, and Yamaguchi took a deep shuddering breath. He nodded. His voice came out wavery and higher pitched than usual.

“It’s just… we’re going… t-to be fighting. And we might… we could g-get…” He drew an arm over his face, hiding the tears beginning to slide from under his dark lashes. The breath hitched as he tried to force the words out.

“What if I d-die? I don’t want… I don’t like pain, and we could…” his shoulders heaved slightly as he swallowed the little gasps beginning to work their way from his throat. Eyes still closed, he drew the blanket closer around his shoulders. Koushi leaned over and gently ruffled the crown of dark hair facing him. He wanted to tell his friend that it would be okay. That they would all survive and he shouldn’t be so afraid, but Koushi had no guarantee of that. He settled for something as comforting as he could honestly say.

“I’m scared too. Nobody wants to die, and I don’t think you will. You’re a good fighter.” Yamaguchi opened his eyes, red-rimmed and filled with tears. One slid down his freckled cheek and made its way to his chin.

“I’m n-not that good. And it’s not just m-m-me…” his mouth quivered and his chest heaved with his ragged breaths. “If… If T-Tsukki… If something were to h-h-happen…” The freckled face was buried in shaking hands. “If something bad h-happened to him I don’t- don’t think I could take it.” Koushi winced. There was a very real pang in his chest as he watched the younger soldier. He hated it when his friends had to deal with these impossible questions, and there was almost nothing Koushi could do.

“But you and Tsukishima are under the same captain, are you not? You won’t have to leave him when the time comes. You can protect each other.” The tall disdainful Rohirrim, Tsukishima, had shared a bed with the more mild-tempered Yamaguchi for years. The Tsukishima family had been returning from a trip to Gondor when they had stumbled across a crying child near his home, burnt to the ground. A roving band of orcs had destroyed the child’s entire world, family and household, so the Rohirrim had taken him in. Yamaguchi had stayed by Tsukishima’s side since, childhood friends naturally drifting into a lifelong companionship.

Koushi placed his hand on the black-haired man’s shoulder. It shook with each ragged breath he tried to keep under control.

“Yamaguchi, you and Tsukishima will be okay. He’ll stay with you when we have to fight. I know it’s hard, but try not to dwell on it… for now the most you can do is stay healthy and train.” Tawny eyes met wide tearful ones, and Koushi felt relief as a little of the terror in Yamaguchi’s face subsided. He nodded slowly, seeking comfort in the silver haired man’s face. Whatever he found seemed to calm him a little more, and his gaze dropped to the ground as he took deep ragged breaths. Koushi ruffled the ebony hair once more, trying to keep the other man grounded with the physical contact.

“You’re doing a great job. Now let’s see if we can pull ourselves together, all right?” As Yamaguchi nodded and tried to control his breathing, Koushi continued to comfort his distressed friend. The hiccupping hitches of breath slowed and slowly evened out. Tears were blinked from red eyes, which remained just a little puffy. At last Yamaguchi looked up and gave Koushi a lopsided smile.

“Thanks Suga. I was pretty… it was good, having someone to talk with. Thanks.” The pale man nodded and tried to convey his understanding with a smile in return.

“Not at all, I am always happy to help. If you have need of a friend again, find me or send for me.” Koushi and Yamaguchi stood and exited the small tent. The latter spotted the broad shoulders and back of a tall blonde and trotted off with a wave, while silver haired man stretched. His horse needed to be fed, so with a sigh he strode off into the dissipating morning mist.

……

The smell of saddle leather and horse soothed Koushi. Though it was well after sunset he had returned to the small grassy area where he and many of his company picketed their animals. The cool night air was quiet but for the evening sounds of camp, men speaking in low voices and the horses stamping near him. He leaned against Bregon’s shoulder, patting the horse’s neck absentmindedly. They had gotten their orders earlier in the day- the men would ride at first light. Koushi felt his stomach twist uncomfortably, along with a slight rush of adrenaline. He was anxious. Many good people would die… several faces flashed before his mind’s eye, Yamaguchi with lips quivering and confrontational Tanaka and Ennoshita with an easygoing smile. And one raven-haired elf. He did not want to lose any of them. And when they rode in the morning the elves would leave with their lord and Koushi would never see him again, whether he lived through the next fortnight or not…

A tall figure in the moonlight drew Koushi’s attention from his dark thoughts as he strode past. The lithe movements and height told him it was an elf, and his heart skipped for a moment. But no, as he turned to give a curt nod to the man Koushi saw only foreign features, cold and aloof. The elf went to an unusual white horse and spoke softly with it in lilting tones as he ran a brush over the ivory coat. Koushi supposed the elves had to picket their horses somewhere during the night, and their camp was nearby. The elf finished caring for the mount as Koushi remained with his own, appreciating the large animal’s solid warmth in the cool night air. As the elf departed and was nearly out of sight around the tents, a deeper and far more familiar voice hailed him. Daichi. The steady male, clad all in black, stopped the unfamiliar elf. His tall form suggested the strength of his agile body. Black eyebrows, thinner than Koushi’s own, drew together as he spoke in elvish with his companion. Their tongue was a bit like Daichi himself- supple, foreign, and very beautiful.

The other elf took his leave with a shrug and a light laugh. Daichi stood still as stone for a moment, lost in thought before he began to walk again in the direction of Koushi’s tent. Was the elf looking for him? It was possible… they had eaten meals in the evenings together for the past several days, though Daichi’s duties had prevented him from doing so on this day. And despite the ache in his chest the pale man wanted to speak with him, one last time. Koushi made up his mind and turned on heel, striding towards the tall male.

“Daichi.” Koushi winced inwardly; that was too quiet, such a soft greeting would not carry far enough. But as he opened his mouth to call out again the dark head turned. Deep brown eyes, nearly black in the moonlight, lit on Koushi and a warm smile curved naturally on the darker male’s face. The elf approached and spoke, speech friendly and warm.

“Suga, hello. I had hoped to find you.” A hint of elvish still lingered on his tongue, coloring his speech more than Koushi was accustomed to.

“You ought to have asked your companion if you wanted to find me.” Koushi sent a nod in the direction the unfamiliar elf had departed. He returned Daichi’s smile as the other spoke.

“I did actually.” Daichi looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, reaching up to brush a single escaped strand of hair out of his face.

“Oh? I am certain he saw me, though…” Koushi trailed off, tilting his head a bit to look at the taller male in confusion. Perhaps Daichi had not described him, or the elf had been busy.

“He… ah. Some elves find it difficult to tell the difference between two mortals.” Daichi looked away for a moment in the direction the elf had gone, clearly uncomfortable. Koushi felt his stomach twist a little, his smile falter before he forced it back in place. It hurt, but it was probably for the better. Koushi needed these reminders that he and the elf were from walks of life that did not mix. Sometimes the dark male’s friendly interest and his intensely appealing body tempted Koushi into dreaming that there might be a chance. He shrugged the disappointment in his gut off- there was no purpose in pretending.

“Ah. No matter.” He hesitated for a moment before he brought up the matter weighing on his mind. “We ride for Gondor tomorrow.” He tried to keep his expression neutral. Daichi studied his face, looking for something; perhaps anxiety over the coming battle.

“I know, we received the news today as well. My people return to Rivendell when you depart.” Koushi felt the slight change in his expression as the news he had been expecting struck him. Regardless of his previous knowledge, the prospect of his last meeting with the elf was a heavy blow. Daichi searched his face with large brown eyes and continued speaking. “I have asked to stay and fight.” For a moment Koushi’s mind was blank as a piece of untouched parchment, then confusion took its place. For what reason would an elf voluntarily put his life in danger like this? It didn’t make sense, nothing this dark haired male did made sense. Several emotions assaulted Koushi’s conscience at once. Anxiety fought for the chief position alongside shame, caused by the fierce joy that sprung unbidden when he realized the elf was not going to leave, he could stay with him for a while longer.

“Why… I do not understand. Why are you going to stay?” Koushi’s voice cracked a little as he at last forced the words out. Daichi’s gaze grew concerned, following the rapid flash of emotions across the silver haired man’s face in the moonlight.

“I do not want you or any of the others I have met here to be hurt.” The simple concern displayed by the elf left Koushi at a loss for words. “Also because winning this war will require as many swords as we have and more. My people may cross the sea and depart, but many do care what happens to the free people of Middle Earth. So I have chosen to stay, since I believe this is where I am needed.” Koushi stared mutely, processing the explanation. Black eyebrows came together and the elf spoke again. “Why do you look so upset?” Koushi swallowed.

“I… I suppose it’s because if you do I will have one more person to worry about.” The pale Rohirrim smiled weakly and continued. “I came across Yamaguchi this morning. He was… not well. And I didn’t really know how to make him feel better.” Koushi swallowed and looked down, trying to rid himself of the lump that was beginning to tighten his throat. “When my friends are afraid and I can’t help it upsets me.” His smile remained wobbly as he glanced at Daichi, who stepped closer and looked down at the silver haired man with concern. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt either. They’re all important to me… and now you too. I worry about everyone.” Koushi shut his eyes and smiled, ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Weakness was not what he wanted to show the elf, but it had escaped on its own and there was no going back now.

Warm fingers brushed the back of his neck and settled there. Koushi’s eyes blinked open to see Daichi lean forward and kiss him hard on the mouth. Adrenaline rushed through his body like lightning as he stood stiff, but before he had time to consider it his body relaxed into the kiss. They remained pressed together for several seconds before the raven haired elf broke the contact. He leveled an intense gaze at Koushi, though there was an undercurrent of uncertainty as well.

“I don’t intend to let you get hurt. If you’ll have me, I’d like to stay with you.” The Rohirrim’s mouth opened and closed again before he was able to find the words to respond. The gentle hand remained on the back of his neck and chestnut eyes locked him in place.

“Ah. I… but you... umm." Koushi had never been so ineloquent in his life. He tried and failed to shove down the rush of hope and joy that flooded his system. Daichi wanted to be with him. His eagerness slipped out before he could think better of it. "You'll stay..?" Wait, no, that was wrong. Koushi should really be trying to convince Daichi to return with his people, not trying to keep the elf with him for his own selfish reasons. There was no point in them both risking their lives. He opened his mouth once more in panic, trying to take back the words. “No, no, I mean, you shouldn’t-”

“Suga.” The taller male’s soft voice cut him off, and the corners of expressive brown eyes crinkled as he smiled. Pinning the smaller male in place once more with his gaze, he spoke. “I mean to stay, as long as you want me. If you do then I won’t change my mind. So please don’t argue if it’s what you want.” The elf’s speech was clear and gentle, spoken in the deep timbre that sent shivers down Koushi's spine. His hand brushed up from Koushi’s neck to cup his cheek, holding his face delicately. The Rohirrim stared at chestnut eyes, thoughts bouncing about in his head like stones in a flooded river. He wanted Daichi. He wanted the elf to be safe, to leave with his kin and travel beyond Middle Earth. He wanted Daichi. It would be his fault if the other was injured. He wanted Daichi.

In the end, there was only one path Koushi could take. The man breathed deeply and spoke, glancing down and leaning slightly into the warm hand on his face.

“I’m not exceptional. There’s no reason I should be worth you risking your life. But… even so, I don’t want to see you go.” He brought his own hand up, placing it lightly on top of the one that held his face and meeting Daichi's eyes once more. “So if that’s what you want, please don’t leave my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S GROSS I KNOW I COULDN'T HELP IT. I feel like I'm not doing the ship justice, but maybe one day I'll be able to write well enough that I feel good about it. For now this is just practice ^_^


End file.
